


That's Why

by mephisto96



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angsty but hopeful, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephisto96/pseuds/mephisto96
Summary: Chas goes to see Aaron in prison. She's on a mission and we all know the message she's bringing.Well, she's in for a surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> I simply had to write something before monday. This was inspired by Boleyn's "Prison Visit......"

The moment Aaron spots her through the barred entrance of the visitor's room he stops in his tracks. The holdup causes a jam in the entrance which immediately catches her attention. The guard nudges him through, "Go on, son" and her stare from a pale face pulls him into the room and down to the table. 

"Mum," Aaron whispers, awkwardly smiling as he sits himself down, "you're back already, how's Sarah, she doing ok?". 

"Sarah's fine, love," she utters curtly, "can't say the same about you though, can I? You look...", she tries to find words to express her shock and not finding any, Aaron looking down, burying his hands in the seam of his sweater, embarrassed. 

She tries again, through barely held tears, "You look.......o love, what happened to you? Tell me, please!". 

"Mum! I'm fine ok? It's just prison......stuff". Shivering and fidgeting he puts his arms on the table and emphasises his last word with a dismissve gesture.

Broken. That's what she sees. Not much fight left in her boy now, and that after only a few weeks. It all comes down to Robert-flipping-Sugden.  
He's the beginning and the end of it.  
She's here to put a stop to that. 

Him. 

For good.

Chas works herself up to start a rant, he's sure of it. Her face going through several stages of anger but not quite reaching her mouth yet, Aaron looks on in horror and leans in to whisper urgently to keep her mouth shut, starting to grab her hands partly to calm her, and partly to anchor himself but abandoning the act as he realises no touching is allowed.

"Mum, please don't...........I'll tell ya, allright?"

"Go on, then. Spill." 

Aaron opens and closes his mouth several times before he starts biting his cheek, looking up to the ceiling and back to hold his tears and sets off.

"It's.....them.." he nods his head to the room, "they know....figured out....me being gay.........and well, I have to look after myself don't I?"  
His breath hitches into a near sob before continues,  
"It doesn't leave me many friends in here does it?"  
He stills for a moment. Chas stares at him.

"So now you're taking drugs" she states.

For a moment Aaron looks shocked that she knows, then he bows his head.  
She mustn't know about the fights, the cuts and the bruises he decides.  
He whispers,

"I miss him mum. So much. It hurts. That's why. I can't even bear to talk to him right now because it hurts so much". 

He looks at her bewildered, and in the softest of voices he says, 

"Yesterday he asked me to focus on our future and I told him I couldn't. Not even for Liv." 

A shuddering sigh rippled through Aaron's body, he closed his eyes and rubbed them with his sleeve covered fists.  
He finished,

"I lost it didn't I? I pushed and pushed to get him away but he wouldn't budge. So I left him sitting at the table and went back to my cell. Woke up this morning missing them like mad, you know?"

They were silent for a while. 

Chas closed her eyes bracing herself for what she was to tell him about Robert.

"Love, about Robert," she began, softly spoken, "something I have to tell you and you're not going to like it I'm afraid."

One look in her eyes and he saw all his fears and insecurities confirmed.  
Rebecca.  
He nods in acknowledgement and after a moment reading the expression on her face he leans in over the table. On the flip of a coin his mood changes.

"And I trust that with all guns blazing on my behalf you gave him his marching orders, didn't you? Mum!?"

Chas was stunned into silence by Aaron's sudden outburst.  
She had the decency to look a tad bit guilty though.

"Love.....listen...he's not right....."

Aaron cut her short with a growling whisper.

"Shut up mum! It makes no difference!" 

He lets himself breathe in and out a few times before he starts again.

"Mum, let us sort out our own mess please, make your peace with Robert again. You see, I am allright with it ok? Robert and Rebecca I mean. For now at least. I have to be or I lose him and there's no way I'm prepared to."

He tiredly sighs.

"For better, for worse an' all that. It's us, I guess."


End file.
